


Шанс сказать «прощай»

by Insperowl



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl
Summary: Киксу потребовалось много времени, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что ничего из того, что он знал когда-то, больше не существовало
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838632
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Шанс сказать «прощай»

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A chance to say goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642851) by [Insperowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl)



> Спойлеры к финалу 7 сезона Войн Клонов

Киксу потребовалось много времени, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что ничего из того, что он знал когда-то, больше не существовало. Что Республика, за которую он и его братья воевали долгие три года, пала, сменившись Империей. Что война закончилась уничтожением ордена джедаев руками его братьев. Что за то время, пока он спал, Империя пала под натиском повстанцев и на её месте родилась Новая Республика. И что с тех пор, как его похитили сепаратисты, прошло пятьдесят лет.

Пятьдесят лет… Кикс чувствовал себя совершенно опустошённым, когда узнал об этом. Проснувшись от стазиса, он надеялся, что ещё не совсем поздно, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Что он сможет доказать генералу Скайуокеру, что Файвз был прав и что Канцлер действительно замышляет нечто ужасное. Но… Он опоздал. Безнадёжно опоздал. Больше не было Республики, которую нужно было предупредить, и больше не было братьев, которых он отчаянно желал спасти. Осознание, что он остался последним клоуном, разрывало его сердце на части.

Думать о братьях было больно. Но особенно тяжело было от неизвестности. Какой была смерть Джесси? Подчинился ли он приказу шестьдесят шесть и стал штурмовиков, или же погиб задолго до этого? Что случилось с Рексом? Решился ли он удалить чип, или же подчинился приказу и убил генерала Скайуокера? Что случилось с Эхо и Бракованной Партией? Множество вопросов вертелось в его голове, но ни на один из них у него не было ответа. Но больнее всего было осознавать, что он не смог попрощаться ни с кем из них.

Он был благодарен пиратам Багрового Корсара, даже если они помогали ему из корыстных побуждений. Уничтожение старых баз сепаратистов хоть немного помогало ему вновь почувствовать себя солдатом Великой Армии Республики. Республики, которая уже не оценит его стараний. Но когда было иначе? Но это была единственная цель, что помогала ему двигаться дальше.

Что будет, когда будет уничтожена последняя база? Кикс не хотел думать об этом. Кикс старался вообще не думать о будущем. Пятьдесят лет назад жизнь была намного проще и понятнее. Он был солдатом, который заботился о здоровье своих братьев и генерала. Он сражался за мир и спасал жизни людей. Думал ли он о будущем тогда? Конечно, да. Но в тех мечтах о будущем рядом с ним всегда были братья, и он не чувствовал себя настолько болезненно одиноко. Будущее сейчас казалось чем-то холодным и безнадежным.

***

Очередная планета, где пираты хотели продать награбленное. Очередная кантина, где Кикс хотел напиться, чтобы не думать ни о чём. И как всегда он чувствовал себя только хуже.

— Кикс? — Кикс замер, услышав знакомый голос. Не веря, он обернулся, столкнувшись с удивлённым взглядом голубых глаз. Если бы их владелица не коснулась его плеча, Кикс бы не смог поверить, что это правда. Он не ожидал увидеть Асоку Тано живой.

Пятьдесят лет назад Асока Тано была ребёнком. Она была задиристой, улыбчивой и смелой. Он доверял ей свою спину больше, чем мог сосчитать. Именно такой Кикс её запомнил и оплакивал её гибель вместе с генералом Скайуокером.  
Женщина, стоящая перед ним, не была похожа на того ребёнка. Её лицо украшали морщины, её монтралы и лекку были намного длиннее, чем раньше, а в глазах читалась печаль и удивление. Если бы не знакомый рисунок на её лице, он мог бы не узнать её.

— Коммандер Тано?  
— Так непривычно вновь слышать это обращение, — её губы тронула улыбка. — С тех пор как умер Рекс, больше никто не называл меня так. Это произошло два с половиной года назад.

Кикс почувствовал, как что-то внутри него оборвалось. Он вновь опоздал. Если бы его нашли намного раньше, у него была бы возможность провести время с капитаном… Если бы только он сумел предотвратить катастрофу…

Он говорил и говорил, не обращая внимания на текущие слёзы и то, что на них уже стали оглядываться. Ему было плевать на всех, кроме Асоки. Как будто всё где-то в глубине души надеялся, что информация, что он узнал, может спасти хоть кого-то. Может быть, так оно и было. Он не знал, как она пережила приказ шестьдесят шесть, но он точно не хотел, чтобы она считала, что его братья предали её по своей воле.

Он мог бы спасти всех, если бы был более осторожен в своём расследовании. Он должен был поделиться этой информацией с Рексом намного раньше. Он должен был… Единственное, что он мог сделать сейчас, это спасти хотя бы память о них у единственного человека, кто знал всех их лично.

На глазах Асоки тоже были слёзы, когда она крепко обняла его.

— Я никогда не винила никого из них. Никто из них не хотел этого, ничего из этого не было их осознанным выбором. Император сделал всё, чтобы никто из нас не сумел его остановить. К тому времени уже ничего нельзя было исправить. Поэтому пожалуйста, не вини себя.

Это было слабым утешением, но Кикс почувствовал себя немного лучше. Возможно, в этот момент она использовала Силу, чтобы успокоить его боль. Возможно, причиной было то, что она понимала его намного лучше пиратов Багрового Корсара, которые никогда не знали тех людей, которые были дороги ему и Асоке. А возможно ему стало легче от осознания, что эта информация, пусть даже спустя пятьдесят лет, достигла ушей джедая.

Когда Асока наконец отпустила его, Кикс наконец собирался с духом, чтобы задать вопрос, что мучал его долгое время.

— Рекс не рассказывал вам как…как погиб Джесси?

Асока кивнула, опустив глаза.

— Идём, я расскажу по дороге. Это долгая история, и я не хочу, чтобы нас слушали посторонние.

***

Она заговорила только тогда, когда корабль ушёл в гиперпространство. Кикс видел, как тяжело ей было вспоминать об этом, но это было то, что было нужно им обоим. То, что было нужно лично ему. Всё это время, пока он мучился от неизвестности, Кикс представлял себе всевозможные варианты того, что могло случиться с Джесси и остальными. Но он не подозревал, что то, что произошло на самом деле, окажется намного хуже.

Она рассказала об осаде Мандалора и о том, что случилось на республиканском крейсере, когда Дарт Сидиус приказал казнить её. Как Рекс дал ей подсказку, как она извлекла его чип, и как Джесси пытался выполнить приказ, несмотря на то, что корабль разваливался на части.

Знать о том, что Джесси стал жертвой чипа, было невыносимо. Джесси бы никогда не наставил бластер на Рекса, которого уважал всей душой. Кикс отлично помнил, как вёл себя Тап, когда его чип дал сбой. И его ужасала сама мысль, что Джесси был заперт в своей собственной голове, повторяя всего одну фразу, которая контролировала его, будто какого-то дроида. Хорошие солдаты всегда выполняют приказы. Даже если этим приказом было убить собственного брата…

Джесси был хорошим солдатом и отличным другом. У него было отличное чувство юмора, и он всегда давал неплохие советы. Он был человеком! Человеком, а не мясным дроидом. И он заслуживал лучшего. Все его братья заслуживали лучшей судьбы, чем то, на что их обрёк император.

Кикс чувствовал, как кружится его голова, а сердце разрывается от боли. Всё могло бы быть иначе, если бы только он не был так слаб тогда. Если бы только он не привлёк внимание графа Дуку…

Старый разрушенный венатор лежал на поверхности планеты как памятник павшей Республики и её верных солдат.

Время брало своё. Снег укутал его братьев толстым белоснежным покрывалом, позволяя лишь некоторым из их шлемов выглядывать наружу. Они равнодушно смотрели на него темнотой визоров, забытые и одинокие, как и вся эпоха джедаев. Как и Республика, за которую они сражались когда-то.

Асока коснулась его плеча и тихо вернулась на корабль, оставляя его наедине с его болью. Кикс был благодарен ей за это.

Немного раскопав снег, он увидел то, что искал. Он поднял шлем Джесси и провёл пальцами по почти выцветшему символу Республики на его основании. Джесси хорошо постарался, чтобы сделать этот символ заметным, как только он стал АРК-солдатом.

Кикс невольно вспомнил, как Джесси целую неделю хвастался перед всеми ребятами своими новыми доспехами и тем, что он теперь АРК-солдат. Это было очень забавно первые пару дней, а потом Кикс просто закатывал глаза, когда Джесси вновь начинал говорить об этом. Он так гордился тем, что дослужился до лейтенанта и стал ЭРК-солдатом!

Он был одним из самых верных солдат Республики и гордился своей службой. Именно это должен был олицетворять этот символ.

Кикс не смог сдержать слёз, когда увидел ожоги и потёртости, которые шлем получил, вероятно, уже после падения корабля. Киксу не хотелось думать о том, что испытывал и что думал Джесси в свои последние минуты, и мог ли думать он о чём-то, кроме проклятого приказа вообще. Боялся ли он смерти в этот момент? Умер ли он быстро, ничего не почувствовав, или же страдал, прежде чем умереть?

Джесси всегда делал то, что считал правильным. Именно поэтому он согласился с планом Файвза на Умбаре, именно поэтому он сделал столько хороших вещей. Он не должен был умереть вот так, безвольной марионеткой в руках императора, желая убить собственного брата и коммандера Тано.

Кикс прижался лбом к шлему Джесси, наконец имея возможность проститься с лучшим другом как полагается. С другом, которого он фактически обрёк на ужасную смерть. Если бы только он сумел рассказать о заговоре раньше, чем его схватили… Если бы только он не был таким слабым и не попал в плен к дроидам… Если бы… Джесси и Рексу не пришлось бы проходить через всё это. Их братьям не пришлось бы погибать напрасно. И Рекс не мучился бы чувством вины всю свою жизнь, похоронив всех братьев, которых он когда-либо любил.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он, отчаянно надеясь, что Джесси услышит его на той стороне. — Прости меня, брат.

В последний раз, когда они виделись, Джесси был полон надежд на будущее. Они оба мечтали о том, как напьются в семьдесят девятом, как только война закончится. Как будут держаться вместе и обязательно найдут себе занятие в новой мирной жизни. Интересно, что он думал, когда Кикс внезапно исчез, не объяснив причин?

— Спи спокойно, Джесси… Увидимся на той стороне.

Кикс с трудом заставил себя оставить шлем Джесси там, в снегу, где покоилось его тело. Он не нашёл в себе сил разлучить их. Это место было памятником Великой Армии Республики в течение этих долгих пятидесяти лет и должно оставаться им впредь. Когда-нибудь он тоже окажется под этим снегом рядом со своими братьями.

***

Обратный путь до Фелуции прошёл в молчании. Кикс чувствовал себя опустошённым. Он был благодарен Асоке за то, что она не пыталась вновь убедить его в том, что все, что случилось, не его вина. Что бы она ни сказала, он никогда не сможет простить себя после того, что он увидел сегодня.

— Что ты намерен делать дальше? — Спросила она, когда корабль наконец сел в порту.  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Кикс, вытирая глаза. — Вернусь к команде Багрового Корсара.

Он должен закончить начатое. Осталось ещё две базы, которые ему нужно было уничтожить. В память о Джесси и всех тех ребятах, что остались на той снежной луне. В честь всех клонов, что погибли много десятилетий назад. Что будет потом? Кто знает. Он подумает об этом позже.

— Если ты уверен в этом, то я не имею права тебя останавливать — Асока улыбнулась ему. — Но если ты когда-нибудь устанешь от жизни пирата, дай мне знать. Я знаю людей, которым бы очень пригодился твой опыт.  
— Я подумаю над этим, — Кикс нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться. — Но сначала я должен завершить начатое.

Асока понимающе кивнула и задумчиво потёрла подбородок, глядя куда-то позади Кикса. В её глазах загорелись весёлые искорки.

— Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь к вам? Уничтожение баз сепаратистов звучит как интересная идея.  
— Разве я могу вам отказать, коммандер? — на этот раз улыбка Кикса была искренней. — Только одно условие. Не кидайте меня с помощью Силы, как вы любили делать это с капитаном Рексом.

Асока рассмеялась.

— Я постараюсь удержаться от соблазна.

Теперь он видел перед собой прежнюю Асоку Тано, что он знал когда-то, и отчего-то на душе его стало немного спокойнее. Впервые за эти долгие месяцы он, наконец, мог думать о своём будущем, и оно уже не казалось таким одиноким.

Он знал, что не сможет простить себя или вернуть своих братьев. Но он всё же сможет сделать кое-что для них. Он будет жить, чтя их память так долго, как сможет, чтобы однажды встретиться с ними и рассказать о том, как изменился мир, за который они когда-то сражались.


End file.
